The Chains That Bind Us
by Primordial Soul
Summary: You know that I speak the truth. Darkness shall rise from the horizon and no one is ready to stand against its horde. Your species holds the secrets for saving this galaxy. I'm the only one capable of saving the galaxy. I am power. I am strength. I am victory. I am Revenge. Stand by me and free yourself from the chains that bind you. Pragmatic/Leader Revan, Post KOTOR 1.


**AN**: Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the first chapter of _The Chains that Bind Us!_

I was looking through my computer files and found this hidden in a folder I rarely look in. So, why not post this and get feedback over whether or not this is a good/interesting idea?

This is a KOTOR/Bionicle crossover. Something strange, I know, but I think it has potential. What do you guys think? Please review and respond!

Revan will be similar to the Revan in _Lord of Revenge, _but he will love Bastila in this story.

I also wanted to advertise my newest story, a Mass Effect one called _Dominus Mortis_. I think it has potential so if you guys want to, I would love it if you could read it and write some reviews for it.

That's all I think. I don't own anything!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Revan, former Dark Lord of the Sith, the Lord of Revenge and the Prodigal Knight, stared out the view port of the _Ebon _Hawk as it prepared to enter hyperspace. His face was concealed in his trademark Mandalorian mask he salvaged from the ruin that was Cathar. He was dressed in his traditional robes as well, re-created right before the Star Forge was destroyed and Malak's demise. As he stood there, his thoughts traced back to when he had fully regained his mind from the Jedi mind wipe.

Anger coursed through Revan's form. The Jedi had no right to violate his mind, to send his mind and memories deep down into the bottom of his brain and reprogram him with another identity like a simple droid. He had chosen his path to save the galaxy, and the Council used him simply like a tool to kill his best friend and destroy one of the few remaining things that could save the Republic.

A voice called out to the rejuvenated Revan, the _Pawn, _trying to make him see that he should trust in the Jedi's wisdom and the Republic. Besides, the false identity claimed, they couldn't know why Revan had done what he did. The Council merely did what they thought was the best course of action.

Revan scowled mentally, sending the Pawn back to the abyss he had once inhabited. Even so, the Order had violated one of its basic tenets as well as the whole practice of medicine when erasing his mind. Besides, the Order sat back and watched the Mandalorians savage the Republic, unwilling to help defend the organization that sponsored them. Revan had defied the wills of the pompous, blind hypocrites and revolted, bringing many Jedi with him as he took command of the Republic fleet. He eventually secured victory in the war, and that final battle over Malachor V fully cemented Revan's hatred of the Order.

When Revan had returned a conqueror, the Council claimed that they were the right ones, that Revan was a fool in defying the laws of the Jedi. They immediately turned to defend the Republic, the little good it did them. The Republic saw him as a traitor, an icon turned bloody murderer. But none of them understood the truth.

Revan didn't fall to the dark side. He instead sacrificed himself, gained control over dark teachings, so he could remake the Republic into a stronger entity that could combat the threat lurking in the Unknown Regions, the True Sith.

Revan had learned of their presence during the Wars, and used his remaining resources he had at the end of the Mandalorian Wars to try and combat the Sith Empire. But he had failed. He had too few resources, too little men to combat the well armed and Force powerful empire, his own powers too weak. Revan soon learned that he had to adapt, become stronger and more powerful, if they were going to survive.

It was then Revan conceived of his valued _Rule of the Strong_ and decided to defy the Order one last time and learn what the Council forbid its members. The dark side.

Once Revan, with Malak at his side, had learned everything they could, they formed their own empire, with the sole goal of strengthening the Republic into something that could combat the True Sith. If Revan won, then his own Empire would take the place of the Republic. If Revan failed, the Republic would realize its weakness and purge it, aka the Jedi, as it was the law of nature.

If his plans were going to work, however, he needed material. Ships, droids, shields, you name it. Therefore, Revan and Malak hunted down the mysterious Star Forge, an artifact of the dark side created by the ancient Rakata species. When they found it, they found it to be a giant factory, capable of making anything out of energy in record time. They used this to create a massive fleet, and then proceeded to invade the Republic.

Revan's plan was working perfectly in the first two years. The Republic was being driven back and the cursed Jedi were weakened tremendously. It was only a matter of time before Revan succeeded. At least, until the unexpected happened.

During a battle above the planet Serpindal, Jedi boarded Revan's ship. During his preoccupation with the boarders, Malak fired on his Master's ship, leaving him for dead and seizing control of the Sith. Malak, having slipped into the dark side's thrall during their war, proceeded to utterly crush anything in his path, destroying vital planets and infrastructure that was needed to combat the True Sith. He appeared totally unbeatable with Revan dead.

But he had not died. Instead, a surviving Jedi had spirited his semiconscious body back to the Order, where the command was given to erase his mind.

The Order then sent Revan, now just a reprogrammed droid, after the Star Forge and Malak. As the Pawn journeyed through the galaxy, spreading foolish soliloquies about the Council's wisdom and the power of the light and the dark side's corruption, Revan, whose memories had survived the wipe, tried to regain control of his mind, but he was too late. The Pawn destroyed the Star Forge and killed Malak, not even giving him fitting final words for him in the end. One of the few things capable of stopping the Sith threat was destroyed, and the weak Jedi even more secure in their hypocritical, foolish, lavish surroundings.

After that fateful day, Revan eventually regained control of his body and sent the Pawn back down to where Revan's mind once resided. His first thoughts were to kill the Jedi for their actions and fulfill what his Sith title decreed… the Lord of Revenge.

But Revan knew that in the end, that would be ridiculous. With his Sith gone, the Jedi, however weak and pretentious they may be, they were the only force users in the position to help the Republic, which was now starting to repair the damage Revan and Malak caused as well as begin to strengthen the bureaucracy of the Republic. Revan knew that given time, the Republic would regain the strength it needed, but he also knew that Sith needed to be delayed in order for that to happen.

Therefore, Revan had disappeared in the middle of the night, with his signature robes and mask, and taken the Ebon Hawk to combat the True Sith in their homeland. Normally, Revan would not have even considered such a foolish endeavor; at the time he was only a practitioner of the light.

Now though, Revan was different. Revan was now a master of both sides of the Force. His recent exploits as the Dark Lord as well as his observations of the Pawn allowed him to gain a sense of balance and the ability to use the Force unaltered by petty emotions. Revan was now the most powerful Force user in the known galaxy. His old master had even said, _"Staring at Revan was like looking into the heart of the Force"_

Revan, in all essence, was sacrificing himself, the third time in fact, to save the one thing he was always loyal too; the Republic.

As he entered the hyperspace coordinates for an area of empty space near the Sith Empire's borders, his errant thoughts drifted to a single woman he was leaving behind. Bastila Shan, Jedi Padawan, Master of Battle Meditation, and the women who saved his life aboard his flagship when Malak betrayed him. During the time that Pawn was in control and accompanying Bastila, he had fallen in love with her. Those feelings carried over to Revan's mind, who also had to admit he was in love with her. They had stayed together over the horrified cries of the Council, which the two of them did not trust.

Revan couldn't help but feel guilty, leaving suddenly like this. But Bastila, unlike so many others in the galaxy, knew the reasons for Revan's actions and the existence of the True Sith. She would understand. As he entered the final coordinate into the navigational computer, Revan let go of his last lingering tie to the known galaxy.

As the hyperdrive warmed up, Revan considered what his plan was for combating the Sith empire. He was about to embark on a crusade against them and he didn't even know what to target.

"_I'll figure it out…" _Revan thought as the Ebon Hawk jumped to hyperspace. _"After all, I'm a talented individual"_.

* * *

_Spherus Magna, New Atero, Grand Coliseum _

Toa Norik, Toa of Fire and Leader of the last Toa Hagah team, ducked underneath the protodermis spear aimed at his throat. As he moved out of the spear's path, his silver and red armor reflected the bright light emitting off of Sol Magna, the planet's sun. His eyes showed absolute concentration focused on his attacker. Once it passed him, Norik thrust his own spear at the green figure's unprotected chest.

The figure countered with his mask, vanishing from Norik's sight. Norik's eyes narrowed at the obvious ploy the figure had used. He turned around sharply and sent a burst of fire at the reappearing figure behind him.

The green figure, caught off guard, brought his shield up to block the flames that would of cooked him had they connected. As the green figure lowered his shield, he found himself seeing an empty battlefield, with Norik no where to be seen. The green figure cautiously brought his own spear up and slowly walked around the arena, eyes glancing everywhere Norik may be hiding.

Up in the stands, Pouks couldn't help but laugh softly at the fight progressing below them.

"I can't believe Iruni is going to fall for it again. Norik _loves _to pull these kinds of stunts." he said, drawing the ire of the three other Toa around him.

"We all fall for it, Pouks. That mask of his makes him a pain in the backside to track and follow," Kualus replied, already bored by the fight progressing below.

"Don't forget that he is also the best warrior of us all. It's kind of obvious who is going to win. We just do it for the practice." Gaaki responded, smiling at the memories of previous fights they all had with their leader.

"I'm just saying, Norik is predictable by constantly using..." Pouks began to argue, but was cut of by Bomonga.

"There he goes." the normally silent Toa of Earth said, and the four turned their attention back to the training match below.

Iruni had not seen Norik since the fire attack and already knew that he was using his Mask of Diminishment again. The mere thought of that mask brought back memories of his previous defeats against Norik, some more embarrassing that others. He shook his head, banishing his recollections. He did not want to be blindsided again.

Iruni's eyes moved towards a small black shape moving in the sandy dust. Iruni's mouth curved into a smile as he sent a blast of air at the shape, all ready seeing Norik sprouting to his normal size, concentration shattered. As the air blast hit the shape, it was sent spiraling into the air, revealing its identity as a stone pebble.

Iruni's eyes bulged, and he barely had time to process the shape's identity before Norik returned to his normal size right underneath Iruni and hitting him in the nether regions.

Iruni was sent flying, his hands losing their grip on his spear and shield. As he landed onto the sandy floor, he scarcely had time to gather his senses before Norik's spear was at his throat.

The two comrades stared at each other for a couple seconds, each Toa unrelenting. The standoff was finally broken with Iruni smiled and raised his hands in defeat.

"I'll never hear the end of that stunt Norik, good job." Iruni commented.

Norik shrugged, null spacing his weapons and holding out his hand so Iruni could rise.

"It was your fault that you fell for it, you know." Norik replied, amusement spreading over his Kanohi.

Iruni opened his mouth for a comeback, but his words were smothered by Pouks's booming voice, "THAT WAS AWESOME! Hitting him down under while regrowing to your normal height. You've still got it, fire-spitter."

"What Pouks meant to say," Gaaki replied, distaste evident on her face of her brother's proclamation, "is that your actions were impressive yet amusing at the same time." she finished, her features forming a mischievous smile as she watched Iruni voice his embarrassment through the slight shift in his body language.

Kualus shrugged and replied dryly, "What's done is done. Norik wins again..."

Pouks's face twisted into a smile, his eyes showing his intent for poking fun at his brother. "Since you're _so _interested in Norik's win, Kualus, you get to fight him next..."

Kualus responded by throwing a light-hearted punch at Pouks while everyone around him laughed at their brother's expense.

The laugher died out when another figure entered the arena. He was smaller than all of the Toa and his gait revealed his age. He carried a small fire-staff, his badge of office since before the Reformation. His eyes revealed the wisdom the orange and red Turaga possessed.

"I see that you six are all having fun." Vakama stated, stopping in front of the six Toa.

Norik bowed and replied, "Of course, Turaga. We're just preparing for whatever comes ahead."

Vakama motioned for the six Toa to follow him. "Well, you have another mission now. I'll be briefing you inside."

The Toa Hagah began to walk inside, chattering among themselves about what was the mission going to be. As Vakama began to head inside, he saw Gaaki still standing outside, lost in thought.

"Something troubling you, Gaaki?" Vakama asked.

Gaaki turned to Vakama uncertainly and replied, "Just thinking about the future, Turaga. We've had a decent amount of peace the past couple centuries since Teridax died. No real threat has appeared; it has just been cleanup. It just gives me the feeling we aren't being used to our full potential."

Vakama nodded and put a hand on Gaaki's leg. He replied, "Toa will always be needed, Gaaki. Even if there is no major threat on the horizon, you can always bring peace and protection to the Matoran by doing even the smallest things. Remember that, Gaaki."

She nodded, understanding the piece of wisdom Vakama had just uttered to her.

"Of course, Turaga." she replied and started to go indoors to reunite with her team. She stopped suddenly when the Turaga called out to her again.

"One more thing, Gaaki."

She turned to face the Turaga, his eyes worried and uncertain. He stepped forward and replied, "Be careful what you wish for Gaaki...because you just might get it."

* * *

_Ebon Hawk, in hyperspace_

Revan's eyes suddenly opened as the navigational computer began screeching warnings at him. With one fluid gesture, he rose from his meditative position and quickly read what the console said.

"Firefek," Revan exclaimed, and quickly reached for the controls. The _Ebon Hawk _had detected a mass shadow that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, probably a nearby star just being born. Under standard safety protocols, it was ejecting the _Ebon Hawk_ back into normal space, no matter what the exiting velocity was.

With a loud bang, the _Ebon Hawk _exited hyperspace and began to spin chaotically. Revan cursed and fought the ship's momentum, trying to regain control of it. After several seconds of struggling, he managed to stop the ship's spinning, and therefore prevented Revan from losing his lunch. With a satisfied sigh, he looked back down at the console and cursed again when he read the display.

The _Ebon Hawk_'s port engine as well as the hyperdrive were completely trashed; Revan couldn't repair them with the parts he had. The starboard engine was damaged, but was still able to be used. The stabilizers were barely functional; any more abuse and they blow up too. The cannons also malfunctioned, and the landing gear had been sheared off. Life support appeared undamaged however.

_"A small blessing" _Revan thought.

Revan consulted the galactic map for his galactic location. He appeared to be in an uncharted system that was deep within the Unknown Regions. No galactic power knew that this system existed. He was on his own. Revan then checked to see if there were any habitable planets that he could land on. The _Hawk_'s sensors found one match and brought the information up onto the console's display.

The planet looked too good to be true. It was right within the habitable zone and had a breathable atmosphere. Not only that, but it had pretty much perfect climate and topography, if a little dry. The only concern was strange electromagnetic readings located all along the planet's surface as well as a _massive _radiological hot zone on the planet's southern continent.

Revan frowned at the data he had received. The radiation coming from the zone was massive; there was no possible way that the planet could produce that naturally. So that meant somebody was already living there.

_"Great." _Revan thought as he turned the craft toward the planet, "_Just what I need_. _Stranded in the Unknown Regions, with a barely functional __ship that will probably never fly again, landing on a planet with an __unidentified race capable of creating massive radiological zones with no backup, and the True Sith getting ready to march onto an unsuspecting Republic. __Oh, well. Just another day in the life.__"_

The next few minutes saw Revan silently observing the sphere as the _Hawk _approached the planet. As he approached the planet, Revan couldn't help but marvel at the sight. He had seen a vast variety of planets during his career as a General and Warlord, but this one was in a league of its own. It looked... young. Once the planet reached the atmosphere, Revan stood up and approached the main hold.

Something suddenly exploded, and Revan was thrown to the deck, banging his mask on the metal floor. Cursing yet again, Revan rushed back into the cabin, his anger causing the very air around him to be charged by the Force energy he was giving off. He looked down at the console to see what had just happened. He was not pleased.

When the _Ebon __Hawk _had entered the atmosphere, the damaged stabilizers couldn't stand against the increasing stresses placed on it by the atmosphere. Therefore, the stabilizers exploded, causing the entire craft to resume the tumbling it had when it had exited hyperspace earlier. Revan tried as hard he could to straighten out the falling craft, but the craft refused to respond to Revan's commands. With an outraged cry, Revan drew upon the Force to aid him in surviving the inevitable crash.

As the Force gathered within Revan, he was suddenly bombarded with sensory information. He cried out in surprise, falling to his knees. He had never felt anything like what he was feeling now. Revan could feel the raw energy the planet possessed. Revan could feel the way the planet was connected and governed, controlled and inhabited by beings and objects of great, yet limited power. He could feel the design of the world, could tell it had been shattered and put back together again. It was beyond Revan's comprehension, the raw energy, the way this planet worked, the sheer strength that these objects had, how the planet had been shattered and how it had been reformed.

He then felt something react to his presence and to his calling on the Force. He could feel the presence enter his brain, examining every thought, every desire, every goal Revan had or once had. He could feel it observing the power Revan held and the beliefs and events that made him the man he was. As it observed him, Revan could tell, even if it was just a little, that the presence was scared of him, yet strangely wishing to help him. As the presence exerted its powerful energy on him, Revan fell in unconsciousness, surrounded by the fiery ball of metal and wires that could hardly be identified as the _Ebon Hawk_.

As the darkness came over him, Revan thoughts focused on only one important fact.

_"This is a stupid way to die."_

* * *

_Spherus Magna, New Atero, Toa Legion headquarters_

Inside a briefing room located in the Toa Base, Norik waited for Vakama and Gaaki to arrive. While waiting, he saw Iruni and Pouks begin to talk more about their next training session and who will be fighting. His mouth twitched in amusement when he overheard Iruni say that Kualus should fight. It then broke into a full grin as he watched Kualus walk up to Iruni and freeze his mouth. Everyone began laughing, even Bomonga, at the sight of Iruni struggling to break the ice on his mouth.

As the laughter died down, Norik turned to stare out a window that overviewed the courtyard below. He could see dozens of Toa, mostly new ones, training under the supervision of Onua and Tarix. He focused onto one such sparring pair, a Toa of Iron and a Toa of Water. He saw the Water Toa charge in, a short sword in her hands. The Iron Toa responded by twisting to the right, allowing the blade to slide past him. He stuck his foot out, tripping the trainee. As she fell, she grabbed the male's leg, causing him to collapse as well.

Norik chuckled softly as he saw Tarix break up the pair without much consideration for comfort. The two newbies got back on their feet, bowed to Tarix, then moved away to head back into the building. As they went inside, Norik's eyes flashed to the insignia above the doorway the two just went through. It was the symbol of the Three Virtues, which every Toa guided their lives by. Behind that symbol was a blue circle, causing the grey symbol to stand out from the stone wall.

It was the symbol for the Toa Legion, which was formed after the Reformation. Once Spherus Magna was revitalized, The Order of Mata Nui leader, Helryx, realized that the old system of Toa teams was not going to work across an entire planet. Something more organized was required. Therefore, she established the Legion.

The Legion was essentially the organization that ran the military. Based in Vulcanus, it trained, supplied, and ordered every Toa on the planet, which in turn controlled the Matoran forces in the villages. It defended the villages and also dealt with the artifacts and objects of power that resided in the defunct Mata-Nui robot. It was ruled by a Council of Five veteran Toa, elected in terms of 250 years who had absolute control over the remaining Toa. Currently, the Council included Head Councilor Helryx, Tahu, Onua, Jaller, and Takanuva.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw shapes enter the briefing room. He turned away from the window to face the approaching forms of Gaaki and Vakama. The rest of the Toa quickly finished their conversations and moved to surround the table where several tablets were laid down.

As the two entered, Norik reviewed Vakama's appearance. Vakama somehow looked... _older_. His green eyes seemed to glow with ancient wisdom yet tiredness, and he seemed to rely on his fire-staff a bit more than usual. Norik hoped that Vakama could still keep pace with his duty with the Legion.

Gaaki, on the other hand, was still as striking as ever. Her blue and silver armor fit her lithe body perfectly and defined her already beautiful body. Her mask's angular nature sharpened and brightened her blue eye, which sparkled with joy and kindness, but yet showed a hint of her feistiness as well. Normally, her personality would cause her to rub harshly with more stoic Toa, but Norik saw her personality as adding to her charm, not detracting from it.

As her eyes met his, she flashed a quick grin to Norik and moved to the opposite side of the table. Norik smiled in turn; she could always make him feel better.

Vakama, seeing that everyone was ready to start the briefing, picked up one of the tablets and began to read.

"For the past couple centuries, we have been living in prosperity. The villages are booming economically, the Skrall pushed back into the Black Spike Mountains, and many a Toa out in the world defending the Three Virtues."

"However, over the past couple years, Vorox attacks have increased on the villages of Tajun, Tesara, and Vulcanus itself. They appear to be more coordinated than ever before, which points to a controlling force in charge of the Skrall. Which is where you Toa come in."

Vakama places the tablet down and pushes across the table where the Toa can see the picture carved onto it. There was a picture of a bulky Glatorian, with sharp claw like hands. Its helmet gave the Glatorian the appearance of a raging inferno bent on destruction. Below the carving were the words, "Exiled Fire Glatorian. Exercise caution."

Vakama continued, "This is Malum, former Second Glatorian of Vulcanus. He was exiled for striking an opponent after he had conceded in a Glatorian battle. He disappeared for a while after the match, but he was encountered around the time of the Reformation at the head of a Vorox pack."

Pouks frowned and leaned forward to speak, "How did he manage to do that?"

Vakama turned to Pouks and replied, "He apparently defeated the former leader of the pack, which caused the Vorox to follow him as their new leader."

"Malum is known to be incredibly aggressive and brutal, and despises the Glatorian system that exiled him. It is believed that he defeated other Vorox tribe leaders and brought them into his own. With these augmented forces, he is initiating raids onto the villages, and the Legion wants him stopped and brought to justice."

Norik raised his hand and replied, "We'll make sure that he is brought back here for a proper punishment. Vakama, do we have a location for Malum?"

Vakama nodded and replied, "Yes, he was last seen to the deserts between Tajun and Tesara with a Vorox pack accompanying him. Your vehicles are being prepared in the garage and you already have your weapons."

After a moment of silence, Iruni quickly responded, "Let's go get this Glatorian!"

Vakama sighed and turned to Iruni. After meeting the Air Toa's eyes, he said, "Do not become overconfident, Toa. This is one of the few times since the Refomation of Spherus Magna that you will be in live conflict. When you engage Malum, remember your training and previous battles. Remember that the Three Virtues will always be at your side. Malum does not have your training and the Three Virtues are not behind him. He is, however, a fierce fighter; one filled with the desire for revenge..."

Suddenly, Vakama's mind filled with red-hot pain. Surprised, he collapsed, his fire staff slipping out from his left hand. He could scarcely hear the cries of those around him; his mind already folded in on itself, showing Vakama a vision; the first time in centuries.

He saw a desolate world, all rock and dust, not a single thing living. His heart hardened in fear as he looked around, his surrounding's confusing him. They looked so familiar, yet so different… It suddenly clicked in Vakama's mind, utter horror filling his thoughts. This was Spherus Magna. This was his home.

"_The Dark Lord approaches…" _a voice rang out, full of malice and rage, but yet awe at the same time. It held a metallic quality that made the voice seem more artificial and less organic. Vakama looked around for the source, and saw a still figure off in the distance, his features hidden by shadow.

"_He is the destroyer of worlds, cursed and scorned by those who do not understand"_

"_He is a mixture of light and dark, the true heart of power"_

"_He will wage total war in the defense of others"_

"_He has sacrificed everything in order to serve"_

"_He is revenge incarnate"_

"_He is the Lord of Revenge"_

The voice paused as Vakama's surroundings changed. He was now inside some sort of metal monstrosity, which was surrounded by stars. As Vakama watched, he saw a planet explode, shattering into several pieces as a smaller machine fled the destruction in the distance. As the planet finished shattering and space returned to its natural serenity, Vakama saw the same figure from before in front of him, observing the destruction. It wore some sort of cloak that obscured its features, but Vakama could literally feel the power radiating off of it.

The voice rang out again, causing Vakama to jump in shock. He hadn't expected for that wretched voice, so alien and artificial, to return.

"_He will be your conqueror… He will be your savior…"_

Everything went black.

* * *

As soon as he saw Vakama begin to collapse, Norik had instantly jumped to the elder's side, catching him before he fell to the ground. As he lowered the twitching Vakama to the ground, sudden movement flashed in his peripheral vision.

Turning his head, his heart fell at seeing Iruni lower an unconscious Gaaki to the ground, her activated Mask of Clairvoyance indicating that she was experiencing a vision as well. He watched her moan and yell, a helpless victim of the mask's power.

Iruni's _very _concerned eyes met Norik's own. He said, "I've never seen her in a spell this bad."

"Iruni, get the healers. Bomonga, Kualus, get outside and watch the door. Pouks, watch Gaaki." Norik ordered.

Kualus and Bomonga immediately proceeded outside while Pouks took Iruni's position next to Gaaki. Iruni then activated his Mask of Quick Travel, vanishing in a golden glow to get some medics.

Norik couldn't help but feel helpless as he watched two old friends at the mercy of visions. Gaaki, her slim body twitching and moaning from seizures; yelling things incomprehensible to Norik. Vakama, who was not moving at all, the movement of his eyes the only thing showing that he was in fact alive.

While watching their condition's continue, Norik began to wonder what could be so bad, so terrible that their visions would reduce them to such a wasted state.

After a couple more seconds, Vakama shot up, sheer panic in his eyes. He began to struggle against Norik, trying to get free from Norik's arms.

"Vakama, calm down! You're safe." Norik said soothingly, and managed to get Vakama to stop struggling, but fear in his eyes stayed, an indicator of what he had just seen.

As Norik let Vakama go and began to get to his feet, he asked, "What did you see, Vakama? What did you see that was so bad that it put both of you in this condition?" As he spoke, he gestured to the prone Gaaki, who had stopped twitching once the vision ended.

Vakama refused to stare at Norik, and kept his gaze on Gaaki. It was yet another sign of the sheer horror that Vakama had just witnessed. After several seconds of silence, Vakama replied softly, so softly that Norik almost missed the simple sentence that Vakama uttered.

"The end… of our world,"

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _The Chains that Bind Us!_

I've planned out this story, but I don't really have the inspiration to write it right now. _Lord _and _Blessed _are priorities right now.

Thanks for reading! See you later!

Primordial Soul


End file.
